Jiah Pastakhia
: 9:33am Suicide by cut wrists |status = Deceased |actor = Faezeh Jalali |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Jiah Pastakhia was an analyst at the Anti Terrorist Unit, working as a double agent for the mercenary Yakub Syed during his plot to assassinate Aditya Singhania on . Jiah was called into the ATU office at around midnight after the threat on future Aditya Singhania's life was discovered. Jai Singh Rathod greeted her when he arrived. At around 1:45am, Jai called her and asked her to decode some data he had on an SD card, and work out whose computer had created the files. He also informed her that two ATU agents were dead at the Lido Cinema. After she had traced the origin of the files to Nikita Rai's computer, she sent this info to Jai. asks for Jiah's help identifying the traitor]] Jai returned to ATU a short while later and informed her that Wassim Khan was one of the dead agents. He gave her the SD card, asking her to confirm that it came from Nikita's computer, as that would imply she was a traitor working against them. Jiah then snuck over to Nikita's terminal to confirm that the card was created there. She passed this onto Jai, and asked about his relationship with her, before Jai told her to stop probing into his personal life. Later, Tej asked Jiah to find out more information about Wassim Khan's death. Jiah then took her evidence against Nikita up to Jai's office, but when he realised the date did not match Nikita's whereabouts he dismissed her. ]] Nikita and Jai then came to Jiah's desk, explaining that they had found an address on the SD card which they needed her to cross reference with Singhania. However, before she could start, Gill arrived at ATU and locked it down. He called Jiah up to the office, and Nikita warned her not to divulge Jai's location. Gill began questioning Jiah, implying she was having a relationship with Jai, but they were interrupted by an aide who told Gill that Jai had been found. bickers with Jiah]] After 5am, a corpse was taken to ATU for identification, and Nikita asked Jiah for her help with the autopsy. Mihir was brought in to take over the decryption of the SD card, and Jiah reluctantly handed it over to him. She aided Nikita with the autopsy, and just before 6am they identified the body as Abhay Gupta. Half an hour later, Mihir was having trouble with the card, and she fixed his problem. At around 6:45am, Jiah received a call from Trisha Rathod, telling her she was almost kidnapped and her location. Jiah promised to send someone to rescue her, but passed on the information to Yakub Syed, so that Trisha could be re-captured. Tej then asked her for security footage from Jai's office, which she provided to him. interrogates Jiah]] Jiah received a call a short while later from Yakub, who told her that Nikita Rai was dead and she had to cover her absence. Jiah told Mihir that she had spoken to Nikita, and she wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. Tej overhead this, having spoken to Nikita himself, and realised she was lying. Later, Jiah overheard Tej telling Mihir that the SD card was a fake, so Jiah left to call Yakub. However, Nikita was waiting for her, and Tej entered the room, grabbing Jiah's phone. They questioned her, and Jiah revealed she had been hired to hack the cameras and pass messages outside. Nikita and Tej interrogated her for the next hour, making her removed the tap on the ATU surveillance, which she called and explained to Yakub. Jai called and spoke to Jiah, promising to help her out of the situation, but Jiah refused to co-operate, not believing Jai could do anything for her. At 8:45am, Jiah looked out of her cell to see her son Rahul being brought into the building. Tej told her that if she co-operated, they would spare the details of her betrayal from her son. Jiah told him her employer's name was Yakub Syed, and Tej left her. She then took a glass from the table and used it to cut her wrists. With her last breath, she explained to Nikita that she would have been punished for revealing information on her recruiters, and her son would have been targeted. Medics were called and Jiah was led out of the building on a stretcher. She was taken to a nearby hospital, but passed away just before 9:30am. Background information and notes * Jiah is based on Jamey Farrell from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Deceased characters (India)